


Love vs. the Burden

by torichavonne



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Conflict, Internal Conflict, M/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Paul argue about what he is to do about what he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love vs. the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic for Graceland.
> 
> It is another prompt for housediamandis on tumblr. She is a good friend of mine and she is so fun!

Another argument that left Mike confused. The one question that constantly ran through his head.

Love or duty?

"I'm not lying for you, Paul."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Oh really?" Mike asked. "You want me to lie to everyone about what has been happening, let alone the federal government!"

Paul sighed. He knew this was a bad move to tell Mike about it. The rookie was always so green, so innocent. He didn't know about how fine the line between this work and his personal life could get. He knew the risk but that was about it.

"Briggs, I love this job. This is my first year, and I'm not fucking that up because you want to keep being Odin," Mike sighed. "Why the hell did you even slip into that life?"

Paul responded, "Because of Jangles. Because of the drugs, and because the women I deeply cared about was killed by that bastard. Everything comes full circle with him involved."

Mike stopped. Revenge? That was what everything was about.

"I'm sorry to say," the rookie began, "but that doesn't matter. I know you're still hurting, Briggs; I do. I just can't bring myself to lie to the people that have guided me through everything."

"Not even for me?" Briggs asked. Mike shook his head and kissed Briggs cheek.

"Not even for you."

"What if I did it for you?"

"That's different. That's your life, career, and morals. These are mine, and even if you did, I wouldn't have asked you to."

"Why not, Mike? Why wouldn't you ask?" Briggs questioned. His rookie pulled him close and kissed him solidly. 

When he pulled away, he whispered against his superior's lips.

"I love you too much to place that on you."


End file.
